Research benefitting the health of children requires training new generations of pediatric physician-scientists who are prepared for independent careers in basic biomedical research. A new collaborative research enterprise between Emory University and Children's Healthcare of Atlanta is poised to meet this need. The Emory-Children's Pediatric Research Center has already generated tremendous community enthusiasm, resources, facilities, and new discoveries. We propose a Child Health Research Career Development Program entitled the Atlanta Pediatric Scholars Program. Strengths and resources from partner institutions, combined with a critical mass of investigators working in a number of child health-related disciplines within the Emory Department of Pediatrics, create an ideal training environment for basic research career training. The infrastructure to support this program has been put in place over the past several years, and a robust research strategic plan is in place to continue recruitment and expansion of our research enterprise. A formal curriculum has been designed featuring didactic training and careful attention to mentoring, with the overarching goal of producing outstanding, independent physician-scientists attacking fundamental problems in pediatrics/child health. Training of physician-scientists from minority and underprivileged backgrounds is a particular focus of this program, and will be facilitated by existing strengths and partnerships in Atlanta. The program will include a rigorous system for tracking and assessing progress. The Atlanta Pediatric Scholars Program is an important component of a growing academic enterprise in Atlanta focusing on child health, and is poised to provide outstanding career development of new leaders in child health-related research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Atlanta Pediatric Scholars Program will train physician-scientists in fundamental research on child-health related problems. This career development program is collaboration between Emory University and Children's Healthcare of Atlanta. The program seeks to train outstanding, independent physician-scientists who will form the next generations of leaders in pediatric research.